Super Doo Team
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: While working to unclog a sink, Shaggy and Scooby accidentally got sucked into the drain and ended up in a strange land. However, trouble looms when Bowser invades the Mushroom Kingdom and once again kidnaps Peach. With Mario, Luigi and Daisy injured in the attack, it's up to two visitors to come to the rescue. Please read and review!


**Author's note: I do not own Scooby-Doo or Mario. They belong to Hanna-Barbera & Warner Bros. and Nintendo respectively**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A plumbing surprise<p>

_July 7, 2008_

_Dimension One Location: Coolsville, Ohio, United States_

**(Shaggy and Scooby Point of View)**

It was one of those days where Shaggy and Scooby are at the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency clubhouse on their own. That day, the duo were working on getting the sink unclogged with a plunger.

In the past few weeks, the sink has beginning to experience some clogging, as the drain has been draining the water slowly.

While Daphne offered to call a plumber to do the job, Shaggy and Scooby had insisted that they can get the sink unclogged themselves.

"Like, this sink sure needs some serious plumbing work to do, Scoob." Shaggy said as he pressed the plunger down at the sink drain, trying to get whatever the thing that clogged the drain out of the drain. Both he and Scooby were wearing gloves.

"Reah, Raggy." (Yeah, Shaggy) Scooby replied as he stood by, watching Shaggy trying to unclog the sink.

* * *

><p><em>Dimension Two Location: Mushroom Kingdom<em>

**(Mario and Luigi Point of View)**

Meanwhile at the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi was doing some routine checking at his mansion at the outskirts of Toad Town, not far from Peach's Castle and his brothers house. He was doing some cleaning inside, and with the help of the cleaning equipment developed by Professor E. Gadd, who is currently down at his lab in the basement doing some research and experiments as usual, Luigi was able to effortlessly clean the mansion in less than 15 minutes.

Soon, Luigi was doing some painting on the front porch when his brother Mario approached him.

"Hey bro." Luigi said as he noticed his brother approaching him.

"Luigi." Mario replied as he and Luigi did their bro. fists. "Daisy is coming over for a visit. Will you like to come to Peach's castle with me?"

"Sure." Luigi replied. "As soon as I'm done with my painting here."

"Here. Let me help you." Mario said before proceeding to help his younger twin brother with the painting. They were soon finished and were soon on Mario's go kart, on their way to Peach's castle.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shaggy and Scooby Point of View)<strong>

For a while, Shaggy's efforts didn't seem to be having much effect on the sink, and it seemed like that Shaggy was getting tired after some pressing with the plunger.

"Raggy, rhat rabout retting re rrive rit ra ry?" (Shaggy, what about letting me give it a try?) Scooby asked, offering to take over.

"Like, sure thing, Scoob." Shaggy replied as he tried to catch his breath. "Trying to unclog the sink sure is harder than it looks! I was wondering if we should follow through with Daphne's suggestion to call a plumber."

Scooby nodded as he took over. Using all his strength, Scooby pressed down on the plunger at a faster rate than Shaggy. Soon, the plunger was able to pick up the thing that had clogged the sink.

"Ri rot rit, Raggy!" (I got it, Shaggy!) Scooby barked excitingly.

"Attaboy, Scoob!" Shaggy praised. "I know we didn't need to call a plumber. Not when Scooby-Doo is around!"

"Reah! Re-he-he-he-he-he!" Scooby laughed. He soon got the thing stuck on the bottom of the plunger.

However, just as Scooby succeeded in unclogging the sink, a giant vortex suddenly appeared at the drain, opening up as water got sucked down the drain at a fast speed, as if it was getting sucked into a blackhole.

"Ripe!" (Yipe!) Scooby exclaimed as he looked down the drain to see what was going on. Suddenly, his head got sucked into the vortex!

"Zoinks! Scooby!" Shaggy exclaimed as he quickly grabbed onto Scooby's tail as the rest of his dogs body starts to suck into the vortex, in an effort to tug Scooby out of the vortex. However, the vortex was way too strong, and before Shaggy knew it, it managed to suck him in down the drain.

"Like, woooooaaaaaah!" Shaggy exclaimed as he and Scooby traveled down the drain.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mario and Luigi Point of View)<strong>

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were driving through Toad Town.

"So Mario, any plans on when your engagement to Peach will come?" Luigi asked.

"Well, Luigi. I always wanted to do it now, but every time I made the plan to propose to Peach, Bowser shows up and kidnaps her. It's just frustrating, in the name of spaghetti." Mario replied.

Luigi nodded. "Well, I wish that day will be soon. Both Daisy and I are looking forward to that."

Early in the year, Luigi had proposed to Daisy, a few years after they begun dating following Luigi's rescue of her and the Sarasaland Kingdom from an alien invader known as Tatanga. (**An alternate version of Super Mario Land, where Luigi did the rescue instead of Mario in that game**) Since then, they have been planning ahead for the wedding the is scheduled to take place in both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Sarasaland Kingdom in the fall. As the wedding is going to be a royal wedding, where Luigi will be crowned prince of Sarasaland, that requires months of planning.

As the brothers drove by a green pipe, Mario suddenly stopped when he heard noises coming from the pipe.

"Listen. Luigi, do you hear something?" Mario asked.

"Yes, I do. It's coming from that green pipe and it sounds like someone is having a slide down that pipe." Luigi replied with a low voice.

Mario nodded as they hoped off the kart and went to the green pipe, as the noise grows louder.

Luigi stood in front of the pipe and looked into the darkness.

Just then, Mario shouted, "Luigi, jump!"

Luigi jumped all right, and he did it just in time, for right after he jumped into the air, two figures came crashing through and out of the green pipe!

"Woah!" Luigi remarked as he scuttles, slowing down his landing.

As Luigi landed, he and Mario looked at the two figures that rushed under him as he jumped.

The first figure appeared to be a dog. He had brown fur with black spots and was wearing a blue collar.

The second figure was human, just like the brothers. He was rather tall and skinny, was wearing a green shirt and brown pants. He also had dusty-brown, shaggy hair. Neither him nor the dog appeared to be conscious,

"We better see if they're all right." Mario said as he and Luigi quickly made their way to the two figures.

* * *

><p><strong>Wonder if those two figures are all right? What happened to Shaggy and Scooby? Stay tuned!<strong>

**Please read and review!**


End file.
